L'Amour est Lâche
by Anna-chan17
Summary: UA. Nami souffre psychologiquement de la mort de son ancien petit-ami. Seule Vivi, celle qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie lui permet de se raccrocher à ce qu'il lui reste. Enfermée sur elle-même, la rousse ne remarque pas le regard changé que lui porte son amie d'enfance. Aucune ne s'accepte ni ne s'ose, car la lâcheté est maîtresse. OS / !Yuri / !


**Salut tout le monde! Me voici avec un nouvel OS. C'est la première fois que je poste un écrit sur un couple yuri et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Résumé : **Nami souffre psychologiquement de la mort de son ancien petit-ami. Seule Vivi, celle qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie lui permet de se raccrocher à ce qu'il lui reste. Enfermée sur elle-même, la rousse ne remarque pas le regard changé que lui porte son amie d'enfance. Aucune ne s'accepte ni ne s'ose, car la lâcheté est maîtresse.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda ! Qu'il nous fasse longtemps rêver avec ses aventures et ses personnages que nous, auteurs de fanfics, n'arrêtons pas de martyriser !

**Je vous laisse! Mais en attendant...**

**Keep calm and...**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**L'Amour est Lâche**

.*.

.*.

.*.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent ce matin-là et se posèrent sur un bibelot grotesque qui lui était totalement inconnu, elle sentit son corps se paralyser. Se ressaisissant et prenant appuie sur son avant-bras, elle releva son buste, désorientée alors qu'elle balayait du regard les draps et le décor étrangers. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle vit silhouette proprement masculine et dans son plus simple appareil étendu dans les couvertures à ses côtés, dont elle ne distinguait que le dos. Alors que la jeune fille se redressait en position assise, elle se passa une main sur le visage, lasse. Puis, après un quelques instants mutiques, elle s'extirpa délicatement des couettes souillées.

Dans des gestes précipités, elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, passa en vitesse ses sous-vêtements puis enfila sa jupe outrageusement courte. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de son chemisier. Elle se déplaça dans la chambre avec la discrétion d'une voleuse mais ne trouvant pas l'objet de ses désirs sortit de la pièce. Un appartement classique à la décoration néanmoins quelque peu douteuse s'offrit à elle. La jeune fille repéra vite son haut sur un sofa en cuir beige dans une pièce ressemblant vraisemblablement au salon mixé salle à manger. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant son sac à main abandonné dans l'entrée. Vérifiant rapidement l'intégrité du contenu, elle chaussa un paire de hauts talons noirs, arrangea précairement ses cheveux et passa la porte toujours aussi furtivement. Descendant une volée de marches, elle ne tarda pas à pousser la lourde porte lui permettant de quitter l'immeuble.

L'appel d'air produit par l'ouverture de l'imposant panneau métallique la fit frissonner. L'air frais d'octobre vint lui chatouiller la peau au travers de son chemisier trop fin alors qu'elle se frictionner, quémandant à son corps le plus de chaleur possible. Son pas pressé claquait sur le trottoir. Elle traversa plusieurs rues, bifurqua à plusieurs carrefours et sembla enfin se retrouvait dans le centre-ville dans lequel semblait se déplacer les premières civilisations, toujours plus matinales.

La discrétion était devenue une seconde nature chez elle. Elle se le devait bien, surtout quand on ne pouvait contredire la personne pour qui votre cœur ne peut rien refuser et que vous vous faites souvent emporter dans des magouilles complètement folles qui vous font monté l'adrénaline si haut que vous en devenez accro.

Mais là, à cet instant, il n'y avait pas d'adrénaline. Encore une fois, elle se réveillait dans les draps d'un inconnu, sans aucun doute son coup du soir précédent. Encore une fois, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille ni comment elle était atterrie dans les bras de cet homme étranger. Encore une fois, son crâne lui faisait tellement mal que la jeune femme soupçonnait à des milliers de perceuses d'avoir élu domicile au sein de sa pauvre tête.

Elle grimaça alors que la gueule de bois lui brouiller son équilibre.

Oui, l'adrénaline était parti depuis bien longtemps. Car encore une fois, elle n'avait rien pu _lui_ refuser. Encore une fois elle avait dû se laissait entraîner dans un bar pour un scénario tellement répétitif que même rendu vague par l'alcool, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pu supporter de voir la personne qui faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine aguicher et se coller sensuellement à un jeune homme dont elle jalousait tout dès l'instant où il _la_ touchait.

Et encore une fois, elle se prit le visage entre les mains en s'adossant à un mur.

Elle bascula lentement sa tête en arrière et inspira un bon coup. La jeune femme esquissa un mince sourire, comme pour se convaincre puis son expression se figea pour devenir un fragment de seconde la mine détruite d'un cœur désespéré. Ses mains glissèrent de son visage sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent une de ses longues mèches soyeuses d'une douce teinte bleutée. Elle les y entortilla et ferma les yeux, cherchant un minimum de repos dans cette posture détendue.

Alors qu'elle soufflait une dernière fois, la sonnerie de son cellulaire la fit émerger de ses pensées brumeuses. D'un geste las, elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla dedans pour en ressortir le portable dans les vibrations et la sonnerie semblaient se faire toujours plus pressantes. Le nom qui s'afficha sous ses yeux lui fit louper un battement. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle décrochait en toute hâte.

« Moshi mosh ?

-_Vivi ? Je...C-C'est urgent..._

-Urgent ? » S'étonna Vivi en fronçant les sourcils mais sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le ton tourmenté de la personne à l'autre bout du fil inexistant. « Il y a un problème ? Nami ? Tu pleures ? »

Un bruit de sanglot raisonna dans son oreille. Vivi tenta premièrement de calmer le battement involontairement frénétique de l'organe douloureux présent dans sa poitrine. D'un voix douce, elle demanda avec toute la sérénité dont elle était encore capable :

« Nami ? Où es-tu ? »

Les sanglots se turent alors qu'un silence pesant ne s'abatte au creux de l'oreille de Vivi. Puis la bombe fut lâchée.

« _En face du Square...le Silvers, il y a une épicerie immense et...et un hôtel_, murmura la voix de son amie.

-Je vois. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

La jeune fille raccrocha en vitesse alors qu'elle sentait une fureur sourde glacer ses membres. Elle se reprise et chercha à se rappeler où elle avait bien pu garer sa voiture la veille au soir. Sa migraine ne l'arrangeait pas et Vivi gémit de douleur. Le véhicule devait sûrement ne pas être loin du night club où les deux demoiselles s'étaient déhanchées toute la nuit...enfin presque toute la nuit vu que chacune d'elles avaient changé de décor au cour de la soirée. Des souvenirs flash lui filèrent devant les yeux où elle se revit sur la piste de danse. Vivi rougit furieusement en y repensant. L'alcool lui faisait faire des geste et des mouvements qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé venant d'elle.

Elle courut dans les rues recherchant frénétiquement une carrosserie violacée, sachant que la discothèque n'était pas loin de son emplacement actuel. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta dans une rue qui lui était familière. Elle repéra bien vite sa petite Clio que lui avait céder sa mère il y a peu, lorsqu'elle avait fêté ses dix-sept ans. Elle la rejoignit en toute hâte. Le rayonnement du soleil sur la carrosserie lui attaqua violemment les yeux mais elle n'en avait cure, ses pensées fixaient sur l'image d'un visage au sourire espiègle et aux yeux noisettes dans lesquelles se reflétaient toute la malice de sa propriétaire, encadré par des mèches rebelles dont le roux provocateur semblaient danser comme les flammes auxquelles ils avaient chaparder la magnificence et la chaude couleur mouvante.

Imaginer ce visage qu'elle associait à la perfection défiguré par les larmes lui était insoutenable. Vivi voulait l'enlacer, la bercer, ne plus jamais la voir pleurer.

Vivi pénétra dans le véhicule est fit tourner la clé pour mettre le contact. Peu de temps après, la Clio filait dans les rues du centre-ville, évitant judicieusement celles trop fréquentées pour éviter le moindre retardement dû au trafic récalcitrant. La jeune femme à la chevelure bleue écrasa le frein en voyant un feu viré au rouge. Elle grimaça lorsque la ceinture de sécurité lui coupa la respiration. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'elle voyait les véhicules prioritaires défiler devant elle.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et un coup de klaxon venant de derrière lui indiqua que le feu était repassé au vert. La Clio repartit en grinçant des pneus. Le Silvers Square n'était pas loin, dans un ou deux embranchements elle le verrait. Mais il était très grand. Il occupait une grosse partit des quartiers ouest du centre-ville. Elle devait chercher un mini-market proche d'un hôtel.

Ses yeux balayaient nerveusement les bâtiments. Elle devait se concentrer. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de venir ici auparavant avec sa petite bande d'amis, elle connaissait très bien le coin. Où est-ce qu'une épicerie était-elle proche d'un hôtel, Il y en avait beaucoup dans ce quartier ! Un souvenir fit tilt dans sa tête. Elle papillonna des yeux et sourit de satisfaction.

Elle savait où chercher. Sans plus attendre, Vivi enfonça le champignon et la voiture s'élança furieusement sur la chaussée. Elle devina que ses brusques coups de volant n'étaient pas très appréciés à l'attente des klaxonnements rageurs autour d'elle.

« 'Tain mais allez prendre vos cachets ! » Ragea la bleue en faisant une embarquée.

Son regard nerveux vit enfin se dresser un bâtiment plus haut que les autres dont les façades rénovées en anciennes pierres de tailles faisaient la splendeur. Un panneau néon éteint indiqué le nom de l'établissement. Grand Line Hotel. Son œil avisé glissa sur les façades et tomba sur des murs si lisses qu'ils paraissaient métallisés. Les portes coulissantes automatiques et les affiches de promos bien visibles ne trompaient pas. Elle observa d'un œil nostalgique le café en face de l'épicerie. Ils y avaient mangés une ou deux fois. Du temps où _il_ était encore en vie. Vivi comprenait la réaction de Nami.

Pourtant elle lui en voulait. Son amie n'était pas passé à autre chose, elle se laissait tuer par un souvenir. Par le fantôme d'un homme mort.

En voyant une forme étrangement recroquevillée, près du mini-market, elle se gara en se faisant violence pour ne pas hurler contre les piétons idiots qui ne traversaient pas sur le passage clouté. Ne coupant pas le contact, Vivi sortit en trombe du véhicule et accourut au près de la femme accroupi qui enserrait ses genoux de ses bras se balançant sur ses pieds telle une démente. Les passants ne lui lançaient que quelques regards emplis d'une pitié vite détourner pour s'apitoyer sur leur propre sort et sur leurs petits problèmes se centrant autour de leur nombril.

« Nami ! »

Le visage qui se releva dans sa direction lui serra le cœur. Figé dans une expression tordu hésitant entre la détresse et la douleur. Voyant son amie se précipiter vers elle, Nami fondit brusquement en larmes alors que les bras de Vivi l'enserrait dans une étreinte protectrice.

La rousse partit dans un délire syllabiques incompréhensibles avant de répéter en boucle tel un vieux lecteur de disque dont la touche répétition a été enfoncée.

« Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là. Il n'ét-

-Chut... Calme-toi Nami. Je sais. Ne restons pas là, viens. »

Vivi embarqua la rouquine verre la Clio, la serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de la laisser s'installer ou plutôt se laisser tomber sur le siège passager. Alors que le véhicule repartait immédiatement, Vivi jetait des coups d'œil rapides à son amie qui s'était calmée, mais restée tout de même recroquevillée sur son siège.

Un murmure lui parvint.

« Je veux aller le voir. »

Vivi ferma les yeux et répondit après un temps de silence, très calmement :

« Sans fleurs ?

-Il n'aimait pas ça de toute façon. »

La bleue offrit un sourire gêné à Nami. La rousse le remarqua et le renvoya.

« Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit aussitôt Vivi.

-Mais si ! Insista l'autre, bourrue. Tu n'étais pas encore au lit au moins ? »

Cette remarque fit chauffer les joues de la bleue qui regarda son amie avec un regard disant clairement « Mais de quoi je me mêle ? ». Ça arracha un petit rire à Nami qui fut rapidement prise d'une quinte de toux sous le regard inquiet de sa camarade.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolée Vivi et ne dis rien ! Je-je me suis laissée entraîner par ce que j'ai ressenti. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter Nami, souffla la conductrice. Ce n'est pas moi qui tenait le couteau l'année dernière. »

Cela tira un regard scandalisé à la rousse.

« Mais c'était l'année dernière comme tu dis ! C'est passé !

-Mais bien sûr, s'énerva Vivi. T'es tellement passé à autre chose que tu ne m'appelles plus à bout portant en pleine crise ! Bien sûr que non !

-Mais je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien ! Ragea Nami, néanmoins perdue par l'attitude énervé de son amie, habituellement si calme et timide.

-Et quand t'en viendra à te taillader les poignets, ça sera rien peut-être ?! » Hurla la bleue.

La rousse la regarda, choquée alors que Vivi s'excusait platement. Elle hocha la tête mollement, atteinte par ces paroles et s'enferma dans son mutisme pendant tout le trajet. Trajet pendant lequel la rouquine ne sourcilla pas une fois devant les prouesses acrobatiques que son amie d'enfance exerçait avec le véhicule, habituée à la conduite...particulière de Vivi.

Il dura un bon quart d'heure sur l'autoroute avant que Vivi n'emprunte une route plus étroite et n'arrive à une petite ville.

« Et voilà. Retour au bercail. »

Kokoashi.

Il contournèrent la petite place représentant le centre-ville et se gara non loin d'un église, sur un terrain vague plus ou moins entretenu servant de parking aux habitants du coin. Les deux demoiselles sortirent sans un mot et passèrent à côté du monument religieux, où elles prirent un petit sentier. Les senteurs de forêt leur parvinrent. La rosée matinale n'avait pas quittée les brins d'herbes se regroupant en touffes qui longeaient le chemin de terre. L'humidité de l'air frais leur rosissaient les joues alors que l'atmosphère rafraîchissante les purifiaient des gaz toxiques provenant de la grande ville, Saboady.

Les feuilles automnales se regroupaient en tas condensé, laissant deviner le constant entretient de l'église et de son périphérique. Elle arrivèrent devant un haut grillage aux pointes forgées. Tout paraissait plus sombre de l'autre côté. Pourtant les deux jeunes filles en poussèrent les battants et y entrèrent à pas lents sans plus de considération au calme glaçant régnant sur les lieux. Après quelques bosquets d'arbres traversés, une mer blanche et grisonnante s'étendit devant elles.

Des amoncellements de sépultures allant à la simple pierre jusqu'au marbre le plus immaculé étincelant sous le soleil se réparant pour l'hiver à venir. Les lieux semblaient hors de l'espace et du temps, enfermés dans une quiétude à la fois légère et pesante. La rousse et la bleue s'avancèrent et pourfendirent les flots, sachant très bien où voguer.

Nami s'arrêta devant une tombe et la fixa en tremblant. Sans attendre la moindre réaction de son amie, elle s'effondra sur le marbre blanc. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle caressait du bout des doigts la surface lisse alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide. La scène qu'elle offrait était particulièrement morbide. Vivi, elle, scrutait le nom graver dans la pierre.

_Portgas D. Ace_

_1995-2013_

Nami et Ace. Ace et Nami. Les cordes d'un même violon, dont seuls eux comprenaient le sens des notes et des accords qui y étaient joué et en saisissaient le rythme.

Tout deux avait ce côté joueur et provocateur. Ça n'avait pas été ce genre d'amour fulgurant au premier regard. Ça avait commencé comme un jeu et ça avait fini comme tel. Un jeu. Celui de la vie...et de la mort.

Avant leur rencontre, le petit groupe de lycéens dont faisait parti Vivi et Nami n'était composé que d'une demi-douzaine de personnes, les deux demoiselles inclues. Il y avait Usopp, le pire menteur du monde, Sanji, un cordon bleu hors-pair très porté sur la galanterie, Zoro, un adepte du sabre taciturne mais sympathique qui battait Nami à plate couture en concours de boisson, et enfin Luffy, un gamin fantasque et survolté qui passait son temps à faire des conneries. Mis à part Zoro qui était de deux ans leur aîné et tout juste majeur, ils se trouvait tous dans la même Première à Kokoashi. Le sabreur avait été intégré à la bande petit à petit par l'intermédiaire de Luffy. Étant le meilleur ami du grand-frère de ce dernier, il avait vite noué des liens avec le cadet. Des liens qui ne trompaient personne d'ailleurs, bien trop étroits pour être au stade de la simple amitié.

Aillant suivi Zoro, le grand-frère de Luffy les avait vite rejoint.

Ace.

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la conversation anodine qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère trop curieuse à qui les airs rêveurs et lointains de sa fille n'échappaient pas.

_« Bah alors ! T'es amoureuse ? C'est quoi son nom ? Il est mignon ? »_

Déclencheuse insoupçonnée d'un feu ardent. Car seul l'image d'une certaine rousse c'était imposée à la bleuette à cette instant. Et l'adolescente perturbée n'avait pu qu'admirer l'unité que formait la personne qu'elle désirait avec un autre.

Vivi ne savait plus très bien comment la relation d'Ace avec Nami avait commencer.

Mais elle l'avait dit. Tout ça avait été pareil à un jeu. Ils s'étaient ouvertement dragués, avaient joué ensemble avec le feu. Toujours un peu plus. Jusqu'à se brûler.

Il y a un an précisément, Ace est mort. Un verre de trop, un frein coincé, un fossé sombre perdu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ça avait été si brusque, quasi irréelle.

Nami n'était ressorti du véhicule qu'avec un simple traumatisme crânien et des blessures superficielles. Ça ne paraissait rien face à la mort. Elle était devenu hystérique. Folle. Vivi se souvient d'un soir froid, alors qu'elle passait à l'improviste chez la rousse. Elle avait lâché tout ce qu'elle avait en main et s'était précipité vers son amie qui la fixait avec des yeux déments la lame d'un couteau sur sa carotide. Trop flou. Son esprits vomissaient des souvenirs en telle quantité qu'ils s'effaçaient les uns les autres.

Pouvoir oublier. Elle le désirait tant.

Refaisant surface dans la réalité, Vivi remarqua qu'elle fixait toujours la dalle de marbre avec une intensité pénétrante. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps affaissé de Nami.

« Allons-y. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Nami. »

Lentement la rousse se redressa. La bleue ouvrit ses bras, affichant un sourire conciliant et gêné. Nami s'y précipita, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de celle qu'elle concidérait comme sa meilleure amie. Toujours présente.

Fermant les yeux, Vivi caressa ses cheveux d'un air absent, une lueur étrange allumée dans ses yeux. Cette lueur avait un sens, quand on prenait la peine de la déchiffrer. Elle voulait dire tellement de chose.

_Tu es cruelle, Nami. Ne comprends-tu pas que lorsque ma main caresse sereinement tes cheveux, j'aimerais y plonger le nez et respirer leur parfum envoûtant ? Que quand tu cherches du réconfort dans l'étreinte qui se doit amicale que je t'offre, j'aimerais te garder pour toujours contre moi, ne jamais relâcher ta taille si fine ? Que lorsque tu me souris, me ris, me taquines, j'aimerais prendre doucement ton visage entre mes mains et goûter à la saveur interdite que représente tes lèvres si délicates ? Que la jalousie me tue lorsque tu enserres une autre personne que moi ? Que lorsque tu viens dormir chez moi, avec tes cheveux remontés en couettes, je te regarde dormir paisiblement plus de la moitié de la nuit avant de m'endormir en rêvant de toi ? Tes sourires, tes joies, tes peines. J'aimerais que tu me confies tout de toi. Que tu me prennes la main dans la rue pour d'autres raisons que des délires enfantins._

_N'as-tu jamais vu la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans mes yeux lorsque tu rompais une énième fois avec ton petit ami avant de te remettre avec lui quelques jours plus tard ?_

_Ne comprends-tu pas que tu me rends niaise ? _

_Que tous les soirs je cache mes larmes dans mon oreiller confident de ma douleur et que, quand il me l'est permis, je hurle mes frustrations et mes peines dans les bras d'un homme inconnu que je ne reverrais plus par la suite ?_

_Tu es cruelle, Nami._

_Mais moi, je suis lâche._

_« Je t'aime. » Est-ce que ces trois mots si compliqués à formuler peuvent simplement résumer tout ça ? _

« Vivi ? »

La bleue sursauta puis regarda sa vis-à-vis, perdue.

« Qui a-t-il ?

-Je...Je ne veux pas passer la journée seule, je...

-Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux, sourit Vivi.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu doutes de moi ? Ta pauvre amie est blessée ! »

Cela arracha un mince sourire à la rousse.

« La matinée est bien avancée, il va être midi. Passons chez moi pour se changer. »

Nami acquiesça.

.*.

.*.

.*.

Vivi était soulagée. Nami avait repris du poil de la bête et riait joyeusement en racontant divers potins. Quelques moments d'absences entrecoupaient ses flots de paroles mais il fallait bien passé outre. Ne pas en parler était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il y a deux heures, elles avaient manger dans le calme le plus plat, la mère de Vivi n'étant pas là. Ce silence pendant le repas faisait tout drôle à la bleue. Même après plusieurs mois, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Le souvenir des déjeuners mouvementés en compagnie de Luffy et des autres était encore trop présent.

Luffy.

Le souvenir du plus jeune lui noua les tripes. L'anéantissement de tout ce qui faisait de lui l'adorable gamin qu'il était avant l'accident de son frère était totale. Il avait quitté Kokoashi pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille, quittant l'internat dans lequel il avait était placé à cause de sa turbulence. Évidemment Zoro l'avait suivi, acceptant le gîte et le couvert qu'on lui offrait au passage.

Vivi baissa la tête en y pensant. Ça avait démanteler le groupe. Petit à petit, tous étaient parti. A Kokoashi, il ne restait qu'elles deux. L'une attachée au souvenir d'un mort, l'autre attachée à l'espoir lâche de voir une souffrante céder.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Vivi immergea de ses pensées et regard Nami penchait dans son placard.

« Vie privée, vous connaissez ma chère ? Remarqua la bleue en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi t'as autant d'alcool dans ton armoire ? C'est pas bien conserver ! De la vodka ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça !

-Non c'est le stock que j'ai confisqué à ma mère, soupira Vivi.

-Confisqué ?

-Elle vit mal sa position de divorcée célibataire.

-Je vois. »

Nami se releva, une bouteille dans la main, lisant les détails sur le contenu.

« Ça va de la bière au whisky ce stock. Je te dis, si tu laisse ça ici, ça va être gâché !

-Je rangerais plus tard, souffla Vivi en regardant d'un œil incertain la rousse fixer l'alcool avec trop d'intensité. Nami, s'il te plaît, repose cette bouteille. »

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Son regard croisa celui de son amie. Elle savait qu'elle craquerait. Et Vivi le savait aussi.

Ce regard elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait qu'elle céderait tôt ou tard Autant que ce soit tôt.

Vivi fit un geste désinvolte de la main pour signaler que ça lui était égale. Nami afficha un air radieux et se repencha pour prendre une autre bouteille. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit de son amie.

« Laisse-moi au moins aller chercher des verres, soupira cette dernière.

-Oui ! Hé hé. Je te le dis, ça serais vraiment du gâchis de laisser ça là ! »

_Profiteuse._

« Ouais ouais c'est ça. » sourit la bleue.

La rousse tira la langue.

Les verres en mains, Nami en fut rapidement à son troisième verre et des rougeurs s'installaient déjà sur ses joues. Vivi fronça les sourcils. La rouquine avait décuvé de sa dernière cuite il y a peu de temps. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de...

Un hoquet la stoppa dans son raisonnement. Elle fixa Nami avec des yeux ronds. Elle commençait à s'agiter alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. _Que... ? Depuis quand ?_ S'inquiéta la bleue. Elle la regarda finirent son verre cul-sec.

« Arrête Nami ! Je pense que ça suffit ! »

Vivi se leva, faisant face à son amie qui s'apprêtait à se resservir un verre.

« Nami ? »

La bleue approcha la main pour saisir le verre lorsque le hurlement de la rousse la figea.

« NON ! »

En se redressant brusquement, Nami renversa le contenu sur le sol. Elle regarda le liquide d'un air perplexe. Vivi en profita pour la prendre par la main, lui ôtant le verre de l'autre et la tirer vers la salle de bain.

« Tu t'en ais mis sur les vêtements... On va nettoyer. Et ton visage aussi. Tu-

-Mais lâche-moi ! Rugit la rousse qui, dans un excès de violence rendue incontrôlé par l'alcool, projeta Vivi contre le mur. J'suis pas une gamine ! Laissez-moi tranquille vous entendez ?! Arrêtez de me prendre pour une folle ! Laissez-moi ! »

Vivi regarda Nami, effrayée. Elle avait totalement péter les plombs. Des yeux noisettes furieux la transpercèrent.

« Toi aussi tu le penses, hein ? »

Son ton doucereux la frappa. _Non... Bien sûr que non !_

« Tu ne dis rien, ricana Nami. Toi aussi tu penses que je suis folle !

-Non je-

-TA GUEULE ! »

Tout se passa trop vite. Vivi sentit un poids l'écraser. Mais plus que ses membres devenus douloureux, une autre sensation la perturba hautement. Celle d'une paire de lèvres plaquée contre les siennes.

La stupeur lui fit entrouvrir la bouche.

Une langue chaude vint se glisser entre ses lèvres pour venir titiller sa conjointe puis l'inviter dans un ballet affamé. Vivi gémit lorsque la rousse lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur et la tira légèrement.

Alors qu'elles se séparaient, la bleue sentit une goutte de sang perler. Elle regarda la rousse, plus ahurie que choquée. Cette dernière même semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle avait peut-être commis une bêtise. Vivi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle avait une prétexte très bon. Assumer. Elle tira Nami vers elle et captura ses lèvres à son tour mais dans un baiser plus doux. Si léger mais si fort.

La rousse, dans un automatisme, l'agrippa et l'entraîna avec elle, rompant à peine l'échange calme et délicat.

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de la bleue et Nami la poussa sur le lit, contournant, la bouteille abandonnée. Sous les soupirs de la jeune fille, elle plongea sur sa nuque pour la parsemé de baisers légers tout en faisant glisser le vêtement gênant le long des bras de sa conjointe. Celle-ci se retourna et pris possession des lèvres de sa belle, se laissant allait à un plaisir trop longtemps convoité.

Ce qui se passa dans cette chambre fut trouble. La porte qui s'était refermée sur elle laissait en dehors de la pièce les souvenirs. Elle mettait en place l'avenir.

Ce n'est que le soir, très tard, que la rousse se réveilla. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son amie endormie, en tenue d'Ève, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle se mit à trembler. Nami se redressa si vite qu'elle tira de son sommeil la bleue qui papillonna des yeux en fixant l'élue de son cœur désorienté et apeurée. Elle la regarda sans rien dire se lever catastrophiquement et chanceler vers le centre de la chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » pleura la rousse en tombant à genoux sur le plancher, cachant son visage de ses doigts tremblants.

Même ainsi secouée par des sanglots grotesques, même dans cette posture si misérable, même avec cette détresse suintant de tous les pores de sa peaux, Vivi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Une beauté douce. Une beauté allant plus loin qu'une simple vision de la miséricorde. Elle ressemblait à un chaton terrifié. Une petite fille égaré. Une brave guerrière blessée. Elle était Nami. Sa Nami. La personne pour qui son cœur battait la chamade. La personne pour qui elle était en train de sourire calmement comme une fillette attendrie.

La personne pour qui elle osa se lever.

La personne devant qui elle s'agenouilla pour mettre son visage à son niveau et lui offrir un sourire conciliant.

La personne à qui elle chassa les larmes du bout des doigts, laissant les perles salées se perdre quelque part ailleurs que sur ce beau visage d'ange tourmenté.

La personne dont elle cala la tête dans le creux de son cou.

La personne à qui elle murmura trois mots si insignifiants, si lâches et si braves à la fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Dans ses bras, Nami sursauta. Elle s'écarta lentement et fixa Vivi dans les yeux alors qu'elle écarquillait les siens. Sa lèvre inférieur trembla, signe d'émotion intense. Alors la rousse partit de nouveau dans un long sanglot. Mais ce n'était plus les pleurs d'une femme apeurée. C'étaient des larmes de pardon. Car la rouquine avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Elle avait lu dans ce doux regard céruléen toutes les paroles informulées d'un cœur aillant trop éprouvé.

Vivi sourit. Elle posa son dos contre le rebord du lit et murmura telle une douce litanie les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé jusqu'alors. Elle les souffla autant de fois qu'elle aurait voulu le lui dire au cours de toutes ses fois où elles n'étaient qu'elles deux.

Le repos fut accordé aux deux jeunes filles qui, transportées par une tendre étreinte, faisaient battre leurs deux cœurs lâches en harmonie, pareille à la plus douce des mélodies.

S'oubliant l'une pour l'autre, la dernière larme se tarit au coin de l'œil de la belle rousse. La perle argentée roula sur sa joue et alla se perdre dans leurs cascades de cheveux entremêlés.

A l'extérieur, le monde tournait, ignorant tout de la bulle de douceur régénératrice dans laquelle deux âmes en peine se partageaient. Le vent soufflait, faisant tournoyer les feuilles brunies des arbres dénudés. Un feuille voleta et se posa délicatement sur une surface de marbre blanc. La sépulture brillait sous le pâle soleil matinal. Une nouvelle brise chassa la feuille rousse qui s'en alla rejoindre l'azur des cieux, pour une douce danse teintée aux couleurs de l'aurore.

Contre celle à qui elle avait décidé de s'abandonner, Nami sourit alors que son âme apaisée reposait délicatement auprès de la personne avec qui elle voulait tout recommencer. Et comme pour mieux bercer ses rêves le souffle du renouveau vint caresser son visage alors que la fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un nouveau jour.

.*.

.*.

.*.

* * *

**Voili-voilou. J'espère que ça vous à plu! **

**Merci d'avoir lu :3**

**Review?**


End file.
